Something That I Can't See
by Youku
Summary: Aku hanya belum mengerti dirinya ... kurasa.


"… _I don't understand. I could never hurt the one I love, she's all I've got. But she's so vulnerable. Oh so vulnerable …." –Vulnerable, Roxette._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Title : Something That I Can't See_

 _Rated : T_

 _Warning : Typo(s), boring, mainstream, etc._

 _Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp. and Crypton Future Media_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Everywhere I look, I see her. Her absent-minded eyes. And she has kept me wondering for so long, how this thing could go wrong."_

Aku melihatnya melalui bahu Rin yang bercerita tanpa henti padaku. Dia di sana, terlihat kecil di balik pohon di mana itu membuatku selalu ingin memeluknya.

"Jadi, hari ini aku pergi ke toko buku. Kudengar mereka menjual Moby Dick yang langka itu di sana, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak mendapatkannya. Mereka hanya menjual satu dan orang lain berhasil mendahuluiku. Itu agak mengecewakan, tapi es krim cokelat yang dijual di kafe di depan toko itu samasekali membuatku senang dan tak sabar ingin naik komidi putar di taman bermain. Tapi, aku tidak segera ke sana hari itu sebab kulihat papan di depan taman bermain itu, harga tiket akan diskon di malam natal nanti. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk naik komidi putar besok saja. Lagipula, pemandangan kota dari atas pasti akan jauh lebih indah dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu dan salju-salju yang turun." Cerita Rin. Aku tidak mendengar seluruhnya. Ini hanyalah apa yang sekuat tenaga kudengar darinya. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengajak—"

"Rin," kataku, "Aku ada urusan. Kita bertemu lagi nanti, sampai jumpa."

Perempuan pendek itu menghentikan cerita yang intonasinya tidak selesai, tersenyum kekanakan, dan melambaikan tangannya padaku sementara aku membalasnya sambil menghampiri pohon mapel yang jauh di sana, di dekat bangku taman. Di tempat gadis tadi berdiri.

Semakin dekat jarakku dengannya, semakin aku sadar, ini akan menjadi hari-hari sebelumnya.

Aku berhenti beberapa senti di depannya yang mendongak menatapku. Aku berani taruhan, dia baru saja menangis semalaman seperti malam-malam yang lalu. Menangisi hal yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti. Tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Setiap kali kutanya dia selalu menggeleng, tersenyum seakan dia baik-baik saja. Dan aku membencinya, aku membenci cara dia berbohong padaku. Jelas ada yang tidak beres dan aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang salah.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini," kataku. Padahal, dulu dialah yang selalu memulai percakapan dengan nada paling antusias yang pernah kudengar. Dia ceria sekali dulu. Dulu. "Aku membeli boneka untukmu."

Dia tersenyum, senyum tipis seperti yang dia berikan di pertemuan-pertemuan kami sebelumnya. Luka menerima boneka panda yang kubeli di toko yang biasa dia kunjungi. Biasanya dia memilih boneka beruang cokelat berdasi kupu-kupu atau bertopi sutra, tapi kali ini kubelikan dia panda karena ini yang paling menyolok di antara deretan boneka beruang biasa. Lagipula, panda juga beruang, kan?

"Panda, lucu sekali." Mendengar itu saja aku sudah cukup senang. "Terima kasih."

Lalu, ekspresi penuh paksaan itu muncul lagi. Hatiku berat melihat senyum palsu itu. Dia kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita padaku?

" _It seems to me that we are both the same, playing the same game. But as darkness falls this true love falls apart, into a riddle of her heart."_

Aku mengantarnya sampai rumah seperti biasa. Jarak taman dengan rumahnya yang hanya beberapa blok rasanya seperti bermil-mil jauhnya. Aku sudah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Dia diam menatap jalanan di depannya seperti manekin yang cantik. Dia memeluk boneka di perutnya tanpa rasa suka atau sayang sedikit pun. Aku yang tak bisa berhenti meliriknya hanya bisa diam. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Lidahku kelu dan rongga dadaku serasa disumbat. Aku benci terus melihatnya berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Mata yang bengkak, wajah yang sayu, dan tangan-tangannya yang terlihat lemah itu, apa aku saking bodohnya sampai berpikir dia benar-benar Luka yang periang seperti dulu?

Aku tahu ada yang salah, tapi dia hanya terus mengelak setiap kubertanya dan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Aku membencinya. Aku benar-benar membencinya dan aku ingin dia yang dulu. Aku mencintainya Luka yang dulu. Dia akan menjadi patah hati terbesar dalam hidupku jika dia akhirnya meninggalkanku.

Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Ada yang salah? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak ada, kurasa aku flu." Dia menjawab dengan suara merdu, jelas dia berbohong. Dulu dia bernyanyi dengan suara itu untukku. Dia bernyanyi hanya untukku. Dulu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?" Tanyaku lagi. "Aku mendengarkan."

Dia menggeleng seraya mendongak, membuatku berhadapan dengan sepasang mata birunya. "Tidak ada. Sungguh, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Lagi-lagi dia menjawab seperti itu. "Tapi, kelihatannya ada sesuatu. Kau habis menangis, ya?"

"Aku hanya terharu melihatmu berbaur dengan orang-orang akhir-akhir ini," katanya, "Kau jadi lebih baik saat bersosialisasi. Aku sangat terharu sampai meneteskan air mata."

Benarkah? Aku sadar dulu aku pribadi yang malas bertemu dengan orang-orang, menghindari berbasa-basi, dan benci berbicara panjang lebar tentang hal-hal yang tidak menarik perhatianku. Aku memang seperti itu dulu. Dan sejujurnya aku masih seperti itu. Aku punya karakter dan kepribadian yang dibentuk oleh DNA dan lingkunganku. Mengubah kepribadianku sama saja mengubah jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Mengubahku menjadi orang yang bukan aku.

Kurasa Luka salah paham. Hanya padanya aku senang bercerita panjang lebar dan tidak takut untuk menjadi diriku, dia membuatku nyaman dan dia adalah orang yang hebat di mataku. Mungkin dia berpikir aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada semuanya, padahal tidak. Hanya padanya dan hanya dia seorang yang mampu membuatku lebih _cerewet_ dari biasanya.

"Sungguh, Luka, aku mendengarkanmu. Ceritakan saja apa terjadi"—ekpresinya tak berubah—"dan aku akan membantu apa pun yang kubisa."

Gadis itu tampaknya terdiam. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memeluk boneka telah memegang pagar rumahnya.

Rumahnya.

Kami sudah sampai di tujuan tapi aku masih belum mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan. Tak satu pun yang pasti keluar dari mulutnya dan itu membuatku gelisah.

"Aku senang sekali kau mengucapkan kalimat itu," ada siratan rasa sedih sekaligus gembira di senyumannya. "Tapi, sebaiknya kau tak usah tahu. Sekalipun kautahu, itu hanya akan membuatmu repot. Lagipula, melihatmu saja sudah membuatku cukup baik."

Aku baru akan menyela, tapi—

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Kaito."

Luka berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan agak membantingnya ketika menutupnya kembali. Aku bingung sekali. Dia berlari seakan dia tidak ingin berlama-lama bersamaku. Padahal barusan dia bilang dia senang melihatku. Apa jangan-jangan kalimatnya tadi berarti terbalik? Dia membenciku? Atau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Aku takut Luka menggunakan kode-kode dan siratan-siratan aneh dalam kalimatnya.

Kuharap aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

" _She's so vulnerable, like china in my hand. She's so vulnerable and I don't understand. I could never hurt someone I love. She's all I've got, but she's so vulnerable. Oh so vulnerable."_

Besoknya, ketika aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya, bertanya apakah dia mau pergi denganku di malam natal nanti, aku bukannya disambut oleh gadis berambut merah jambu yang tergerai hingga punggung, tapi malah dihadapkan dengan pintu kayu ini selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Aku mengetuk berkali-kali agar dia mau membuka pintunya. Apa ini masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk bangun? Tapi, dulu dia selalu tidur lebih awal dan bangun di pagi-pagi buta. Pagi yang masih gelap segelap malam dan matahari masih belum bangun membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. _Kau bangun ketika semua orang tidur. Kaulah raja malam_. Itu yang sering dia katakan setiap kali meneleponku pada pukul dua pagi. _Ah_ , aku lupa, itu dulu.

Kecewa dia bukan Luka yang dulu, aku mengetuk pelan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Benar seperti dugaanku, tidak ada respon apa pun. Aku jadi sangat merindukan suara riangnya waktu bercerita ketika aku masih separuh sadar.

Ketika akan berbalik, aku mendengar seseorang bertanya dari dalam rumah itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?"

Sekonyong-konyong aku berbalik dan menghamburkan diri ke pintu kayu itu, menempelkan sebelah pipi dan telingaku ke daun pintu.

"Kaito, kenapa tidak menelepon saja?"

Aku terkekeh, itu dia. Suaranya yang manis menjawab dari balik pintu ini. "Aku merindukanmu." Jawabku apa adanya. Berbicara tanpa bertatap muka dengannya membuatku lebih berani untuk menuntutnya menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin dengan jujur. Tapi, itu kasar sekali mengingat dia sendiri sedang tidak baik-baik saja—sepertinya.

Dia tidak membalasku. Aku sempat cemas dia sudah pergi dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Luka?"

"Ya?"

 _Phew_ , untunglah.

"Kaumau pergi denganku malam nanti? Jika kau tidak punya urusan apa-apa hari ini, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Membuatmu lebih baik."

Kukerahkan segala kata di dalam kepalaku yang kurasa tepat untuk membujuknya pergi.

Hening sejenak.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban itu membuatku kecewa, marah, dan kesal. Kenapa dia terus bersembunyi seperti ini sedangkan aku selalu jujur padanya?

"Kaito, aku minta maaf. Bukannya aku tidak suka, aku hanya tidak berpikir aku bisa keluar malam ini. Aku … ingin sendiri."

Ingin sendiri? Aku tidak yakin. Maksudnya bisa saja berarti terbalik. Atau tidak? _Ah_ , wanita.

"Ayolah, Luka, mengurung diri tidak akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Aku terus membujuk.

"Bisa-bisa kau depresi dan gila jika terus larut dalam kesedihan."

Bahkan mengancam, jika perlu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan tahan jika kau terus menjauhiku—"

"Kaito," ujarnya tiba-tiba dari dalam. "Hentikan."

Aku terdiam. Sikap dan kata-katanya ini hanya membuatku semakin sedih dan sedih. Sungguh, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Aku minta maaf," kataku pada akhirnya. "Aku menunggumu di toko buku dua blok dari sini jam empat sore hari ini."

Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tidak apa, lagipula aku tidak mengharapkan dia menjawabku saat ini.

"Aku ingin memerbaiki semuanya." Kataku seraya beranjak dari tempatku. "Semuanya. Aku janji."

" _Days like these, no one should be alone, no heart should hide away. Her touch is gently conquering my mind. There's nothing words can say."_

Ketika dia datang ke tempat yang kukatakan, aku langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuket bunga tulip kuning yang kubeli di toko bunga, cocok dengan warna rambutnya yang lembut. Dan seperti sebelumnya, dia memerlihat senyum buatan itu dan menerima buket bunga ini seakan dia sangat menyukainya. Atau dia memang menyukainya? _Ah_ , aku tidak yakin.

Aku terus melihatnya selama dia mencoba menghirup bunga tulip yang sebelumnya telah diberi parfum. Dielus-elusnya mahkota bunga yang lembut itu, kemudian senyum tipis penuh arti terukir di wajahnya. Melihatnya mataku langsung membulat dan hatiku melambung tinggi. _Akhirnya_. Seperti kata para dramatikus, jika sebuah pertunjukkan dimulai dengan baik, maka akhirnya akan baik pula.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dengan senyum senang yang tak dapat kutahan. Luka sempat melongo melihat sikapku, tapi kemudian dia hanya tersenyum dan membalas uluranku. Senyum lembut penuh makna yang dulu sering dia lakukan.

Tangannya yang lembut menggenggam tanganku, membuat darahku berdesir dan leher hingga punggungku serasa disengat _. Oh Tuhan_ , dia hanya sangat memesona.

Aku mengajaknya berkeliling kota, melihat apa saja yang kios-kios kecil penuh kerlap-kerlip lakukan untuk menarik perhatian pelanggan di malam natal ini. Obral, diskon besar-besaran, promosi habis-habisan, dan hiasan-hiasan—yang menurut Luka—lucu digantung dan dipajang di setiap kios agar terlihat menyolok. Manisan, es krim, kembang gula yang bentuknya seperti awan merah jambu, dan permen-permen dihias senorak dan secantik mungkin. Cokelat-cokelat berbentuk tikus, apel berlapis karamel, dan aroma jagung manis menguar ke mana-mana. Semuanya didominasi warna merah dan putih. Kota kecil ini meriah sekali dan gadis ini tak berhenti berkomentar, tertawa, dan berlari ke sana kemari. Persis seperti dulu. Dan aku sangat sangat senang melihatnya senang. Terima kasih atas kata-kata kalian, para dramatikus, kalian benar apa adanya.

Tapi, di antara semua tempat menyenangkan itu, hanya satu tempat di mana aku benar-benar ingin mengajaknya.

Taman bermain—komidi putar.

Aku pun menarik tangan Luka yang sedang menjilat-jilat apel lapis karamel, memberi kejutan padanya ke mana kita akan pergi.

" _She's colored all the secrets of my soul, I've whispered all my dreams. But just as nighttime falls this vision falls apart into a riddle of her heart."_

Aku terus berlari seraya memegang tangannya. Luka terpaksa berlari, tak berhenti bertanya, dan kadang disela oleh tawa. Angin menerpaku—tidak, justru aku yang menerpa udara sehingga rasanya seperti diterpa angin.

Kami sampai di depan gerbang taman bermain. Aku agak membungkuk, mengumpulkan pasokan udara untuk paru-paruku agar tidak menjerit-jerit minta oksigen. Nafas Luka juga terputus-putus karena tak berhenti berlari, tapi wajahnya tampak antusias dan kelihatannya tak sabar untuk melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Setelah sedikit lebih tenang, kami bersitatap dan saling cengar-cengir. Luka adalah salah satu dari beberapa hal terbaik dalam hidupku. Dialah Audrey Hepburn-ku, Bessie Smith-ku, dan tentu saja, gadis yang kukejar-kejar selama ini. Apa pun siap kulakukan agar senyum cantiknya tidak berubah menjadi air mata kesedihan. Dia benar-benar telah _menangkap_ ku. Mencengkeram hatiku, mencurinya, dan menyembunyikannya di tempat yang paling sulit untuk ditemukan. Dia tidak akan pernah mengembalikannya dan aku baik-baik saja dengan itu.

Baru saja kami berjalan menuju loket karcis, seseorang berteriak menyapa kami dari kejauhan. Aku menoleh dan kulihat itu ada seorang gadis pendek berambut sebahu dengan pita yang selalu menghiasi rambutnya. Aku kenal gadis pirang yang energik itu. Itu Rin Kagamine. Manusia paling cerewet yang pernah kutemui. Sekaligus temanku dengan cara yang cukup mengejutkan. Kenapa? Aku tidak akan cerita.

"Kaito, Kaito! Aku tidak menyangka kaudatang, senang sekali melihatmu—oh, hai Luka, kau manis sekali dengan rok itu. Omong-omong, apa yang kaulakukan di sini—maksudku, kalian?" Dia diam sejenak, tapi sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, dia sudah bicara saja. "Ah, aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf mengganggu acara kalian"—dia tersenyum dengan gigi-gigi yang terpampang—"Apa kalian ingin naik komidi putar? Bertiga melihat pemandangan kota pasti menyenangkan, bagaimana—"

Aku tak mendengar ucapan Rin lagi ketika tangan Luka terlepas dari genggamanku. Awalnya aku menoleh sedikit, mengira dia sedang memerbaiki tali sepatunya atau mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, tapi aku kaget sekali begitu mendapatkan gadis itu hilang ditelan kerumunan. Yang kulihat hanya pucuk kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak di keramaian sana.

Aku menoleh pada Rin yang sudah berhenti mengoceh dan terheran-heran. Sebelum dia mulai mengatakan sesuatu, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya masuk ke keramaian, tidak sempat berpikir untuk mengatakan apa pada Rin yang kelihatannya bingung.

Sementara aku berjuang melewati orang-orang dan mengejar Luka dengan terus konsentrasi pada rambut merah jambu itu, aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sungguh, aku serius.

Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

" _She's so vulnerable, like china in my hand. She's so vulnerable and I don't understand. I could never hurt someone I love, she's all I've got, but she's so vulnerable. Oh so vulnerable."_

Aku takut sekali kehilangannya. Apa aku masih belum memahaminya? Apa aku terlalu bebal dan tidak peka terhadapnya? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintainya jika aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Ini buruk, sangat buruk. Aku bisa kehilangan dirinya dan dia akan menjadi patah hati terbesar dalam hidupku seperti yang pernah kubilang. Nafasku berpacu, pikiranku kalang kabut mengikutinya, dan hatiku sesak memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang tidak terdengar baik. Aku cemas bukan main. Dalam hati aku berdoa walaupun kalimatnya agak jacau karena kulakukan sambil berlari. Kata-kata dalam doaku terdengar egois dan manja bagiku, sebab Luka bukan kekasih mau pun pacar—kami hanya teman baik, dalam pandangannya, kurasa. Tapi, aku sangat mencintainya, jadi kumohon Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia pergi. Oh, kumohon.

Ketika aku berhasil keluar dari keramaian kota dan sampai di jalan besar yang sepi—sebab tidak ada kios-kios yang meriah di sana—dan menoleh ke sana kemari mencari gadis berambut sepunggung berwarna merah jambu. Lalu, mataku menangkap satu sosok yang agak jauh dariku, berlari menuju bagian gelap dari kota. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengejarnya sebab aku tahu benar itu gadis yang kucari.

Ketika melihat sosok itu terjatuh dengan lutut dan siku yang tergesek ke tanah, lariku semakin kencang dan berhenti tepat di depan sosok yang meringis kesakitan itu. Aku mengatur nafasku namun tak peduli dengan paru-paruku yang sudah menjerit-jerit minta tolong.

Kulihat dia, terduduk dengan wajah yang disembunyikan, tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

Alisku mengerut, prihatin dan sedih.

Tak satu pun suara keluar dari mulut kami selain suara nafas yang kelelahan. Aku membungkuk, kuangkat dan kugendong dirinya, lalu kududukkan di bangku halte bus. Dia masih diam, membisu seakan tidak pernah bicara dan tertawa sebelumnya. Kubersihkan lukannya dari pasir dan kerikil-kerikil, lalu kutiup pelan, berharap rasa perih di lukanya itu hilang. Gadis ini masih saja menekuri tanah. Aku memandanginya, betapa rumit dan membingungkannya gadis yang satu ini. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku penasaran, sekaligus tertantang.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan canggung ini, kuraih tangannya perlahan untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Luka mendongak menatapku. Matanya yang indah tampak sayu dan penuh dengan harapan yang pupus. Hatiku perih melihatnya.

"Kau pasti akan menganggapku bodoh," katanya lirih, "Aku melalukan hal yang memalukan hanya karena hal sepele."

Aku masih tidak begitu mengerti. _Ah_ , apa aku terlalu dungu untuk mengerti setiap kata yang dia ucapkan?

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Rin karena aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud mengambil hatimu."

Mataku membelalak, Luka langsung menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

Dia cemburu? Pada gadis bermarga Kagamine itu? Gadis yang periang dan cerewet bukan main itu?

Aku terpaku menatap Luka, tak menyangka inilah kenapa dia jadi lebih pendiam, menangis semalaman, dan membuatku penasaran setengah mati. Nafasku berhenti, difragmaku seakan sobek sehingga paru-paruku jatuh ke perut, menyempil di antara hati dan lambungku. Ingin benar kubenturkan kepalaku yang bebal ini ke tiang listrik di depan sana. Mulutku agak menganga dan nafasku masih tertahan sampai saat ini. Kucoba beranikan diriku untuk bicara.

Cemburu.

Bukan kata yang bisa diremehkan. Sungguh.

"Luka, aku minta maaf." Gadis itu masih menunduk, tampak tegang. Aku menyeringai, merasa kalimat tadi tidak cukup pantas untuk diucapkan.

Kuhela nafas panjang lalu kubuang pelan-pelan. Aku harus tenang.

"Lihat aku."

Namun, Luka bergeming, masih menunduk. Tangannya mengepal. Aku mengerti, dia pasti malu atau tidak siap menatapku setelah membuat sebuah pengakuan, sama sepertiku yang tidak sanggup menatapnya ketika dia menggenggam tanganku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya tersinggung atau direndahkan. Aku menghormatinya. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin memaksanya.

" _Don't hide your eyes …."_

Tapi, aku harus.

Kuangkat dagunya dengan lembut, membuatnya menatapku. Aku tahu dia terkejut, aku tahu dia malu. Matanya membulat dan melirik ke arah lain. Mengelak untuk menatapku balik.

"Lihat aku," ujarku serius, "Aku mencintai Megurine Luka yang selalu meneleponku jam dua pagi, yang mendengarkan ceritaku bahkan jika itu terdengar gila, yang selalu bernyanyi hanya untukku, dan Megurine Luka yang sedang duduk di sini, saat ini, bersamaku."

Itu terdengar puitis, tapi aku tidak punya maksud yang aneh-aneh hanya karena Luka berada dalam radius sepuluh senti dariku. Gadis itu menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sulit kuartikan. Mata safir itu, sorot matanya membuat hatiku luluh, mampu membuatku jatuh berlutut dan menyerahkan segala milikku dengan sukarela dan aku serius di setiap kataku. Kurasa inilah yang namanya mabuk kepayang—kau lupa akan segalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku agak mengernyit ketika membisikkannya. _Kenapa kau masih meragukanku?_

Dengan gerak pelan yang diluar kesadaranku, aku mendekat dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Terlalu lembut kurasa. Bibirku mau pun bibirnya sama-sama tidak bergerak, hanya saling bersentuhan. Tidak ada saling melumat bibir atau ciuman ala Perancis yang katanya saling memainkan lidah itu. Tidak. Itu hanya kecupan biasanya, tapi aku melakukannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Aku menjauhkan diriku untuk menatap wajahnya, wajah Luka yang merah merona seperti tomat. Matanya terpaku menatapku.

Inilah yang terjadi jika dua pencium amatiran saling berciuman.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dadaku, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik mantel kasmirku, membiarkan rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya di mana itu menggodaku untuk menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinga. Tapi, tidak, kubiarkan saja dia bersembunyi di balik semua itu.

Aku mendekapnya dengan perasaan yang sungguh, _nano-nano_. Sesuatu seperti sedang bergejolak di perutku, lalu naik ke dadaku, lalu naik lagi ke pipiku. Rasa hangat menjalar sampai ke punggung. Senang dan girang membuat jantungku berdentum-dentum, aku yakin sekali Luka dapat mendengarnya.

Tapi hatiku juga terasa pedih untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak kumengerti. Rasa sakit itu menggerogoti dada hingga lenganku, membuat dekapanku semakin erat pada Luka. Aku tidak mengerti dan kurasa itu juga bukan hal bagus untuk dimengerti. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke rambut merah jambu itu dan menghirup bau sampo bearoma arbeinya.

Padahal gadis yang kucintai ada di sini, tapi aku merasa dia jauh dari genggamanku.

Dan juga, kurasa aku harus minta maaf pada Rin atas kejadian barusan yang membuatnya berhenti menjadi cerewet untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The end._


End file.
